Film
thumb|right|200px|8mm-filmrull. Perforeringen langs kanten som brukes når projektoren drar filmen fram til neste bilderute. Film er fremstilling og gjengivelse av bevegelige, fotografiske bilder. Ordet har sin opprinnelse fra den tynne filmen eller hinna på celluloidstrimmelen som bildene ligger på. De fleste filmer blir innspilte etter et manus, med skuespillere som fremfører manusets dialoger og handlinger. Regissøren har kontrollen over selve fremstillingen, som blir bevart ved hjelp av kamera og diverse lydutstyr. Resultatet blir en mengde scener, som blir klippet sammen til en helhet, og deretter vanligvis vist på kino eller TV. Det finnes også andre typer filmer, som animasjonsfilmer der rollefigurene er tegnet eller blir fremstilt ved hjelp av dukker, og dokumentarfilmer der hensikten er å avbilde virkeligheten. I dag er filmindustrien en av verdens største industrier, og de fleste filmene blir i dag laget i Hollywood i USA og Bollywood i India. Filmhistorie :Se også Filmhistorie [[Bilde:Cinematographe Lumiere.jpg|thumb|Brødrene Lumières Cinematographe ble en stor suksess i 1895.]] Teknikken rundt filmfremvisning ble utviklet av flere forskjellige visuelle oppfinnelser i slutten av 1800-tallet, som for eksempel zoetropen og stillbildekameraet. Den første offisielle filmframvisningen ble utført i Paris i 1895 av brødrene Lumière. Senere kom flere stumfilmer med en finere klippeteknikk, og forskjellene fra teateret var tydelige på grunn av den begrensede plassen til replikker på skiltene som representerte dialoger. Etter hvert ble Lumières teknikk kombinert med fonografteknikken, slik at lyd og bilde kunne presenteres samtidig. Den første tegnefilmen El Apóstol ble laget i 1917 av Don Federico Calle. Siden 1920-tallet har Hollywood dominert det internasjonale filmmarkedet og den tekniske utviklingen. Den første filmen som var delvis presentert med lyd var den amerikanske Jazzsangeren fra 1927. Siden den gang har filmteknikken blir utviklet ytterligere; fargefilmen fikk sitt gjennombrudd med Tatt av vinden fra 1939, 3D-filmer ble utviklet på 1950-tallet, og omtrent samtidig kom lyd i fire kanaler. Filmen har konkurrert med TV-en gjennom store deler av sin historie. Filmproduksjon :Se også filmproduksjon Prosessen med å produsere en film er ofte lang, og involverer mange steg. Spillefilmer er basert på et filmmanus med detaljerte sceneanvisninger og en forberedt dialog. Arbeidet starter med at en manusforfatter presenterer sin idè for et produksjonsselskap eller en filmprodusent. Hvis ideen blir kjøpt blir den videreutviklet til et manus. Manuset blir så gitt til en regissør og en ansvarlig produsent som sammen ansetter resten av produksjonspersonellet, som fotograf, lyd- og lystekniker, scenograf og kostyme/sminkeansvarlig. Siden vil man finne passende skuespillere til filmen ved å holde en audition eller velge ut skuespillere man kjenner til fra før. Samtidig går man gjennom manuset før filminnspillingen, skriver eventuelt om til et storyboard, og lager seg et budsjett. Til slutt bygger man opp dekorasjoner og rekvisita. Under innspillingen er det regissøren som har det overordnede ansvaret for å koordinere skuespillere, statister, lyd, bilde og resten av produksjonspersonellet. Etter innspillingen klippes de filmede scenene sammen til en helhet, legger på lydeffekter og musikk, og skaper en endelig versjon av filmen. Denne markedsføres og distribueres til enten kinoer eller rett på video. I dag kommer de fleste filmene først på kino, så på DVD (og eventuelt VHS), og deretter på kabel-TV og TV. Filmtyper :Se også filmsjanger Filmer kan deles inn i flere undergrupper. Den kanskje vanligste inndelinger er etter hva filmen handler om, altså filmens sjanger. Disse sjangrene kan for eksempel være skrekkfilm, spenningsfilm, filmkomedie eller dramafilm. Sjangerbegrepet er lånt fra litteratur- og teaterverdenen, men i ettertid har man også utviklet egne filmsjangre, som for eksempel spaghetti-western. Andre typer inndeling kan gjøres etter produksjonsmetode (for eksempel dogmefilm eller animasjonsfilm), eller hvor lang spilletid filmen har (for eksempel kortfilm og langfilm). Men hovedsakelig deles det inn i to sjangre: Dokumentar og fiksjon. Fiksjonsfilm Kortfilmer Kortfilmer opptil 20 minutter. Dette er et format som ofte blir brukt av unge filmskapere siden det er det som er lettest å gjennomføre. Novellefilmer Novellefilmer er et mellomformat, som vanligvis har en varighet mellom 20 og 60 minutter. Både kortfilmer og novellefilmer har egne festivaler. Spillefilm Spillefilm er den mest kjente og sette filmtypen. Det har venligvis en lengde fra 1 time og utover. Det finnes mange typer langfilm: Stumfilm thumb|[[Charlie Chaplin var en av de største stumfilmstjernene.]] Stumfilm er film som er spilt inn uten tale eller lydeffekter. Ettersom lydinnspillingsteknikken hadde flere brister fram til slutten av 1920-tallet ble de fleste filmene før den tid laget som stumfilmer. Stumfilmene ble som oftest akkompagnert av levende musikk. Mange stumfilmer inneholder tekstplakater som dekker hele filmruten med jevne mellomrom og representerer filmens dialog. Animasjonsfilm Animasjonsfilm er et samlenavn for dataanimerte filmer, tegnefilmer og dukkefilmer. dataanimerte filmer er betegnelsen på filmer som er skapt ene og alene i en datamaskin, gjennom for eksempel et 3D-program. Den aller første fullstendig dataanimerte langfilmen var Toy Story, produsert av Pixar. Tegnefilm består imidlertid av filmer der hver enkelt bilderute er håndtegnet. En dukkefilm kan lages ved hjelp av kitt- eller leirefigurer eller dukker. Den mest kjente norske dukkefilmen er Flåklypa Grand Prix. Man regner ofte også filmer gjort med stop motion-teknikker under denne sjangeren, en teknikk som betyr at man flytter figurene litt mellom hver gang man tar et bilde av dem for å skape en illusjon av bevegelse. Teknikken ble en kunstart takket være Ray Harryhausen. Wallace & Gromit-filmene er laget med denne teknikken. Dokumentar Dokumentar er film som lages med opphav i opptak eller som ikke regisseres. Dokumentarfilmer skal for eksempel beskrive en uregissert virkelighet men har mange grep som gjøre at de forteller historier som langfilmer. Andre filmer kan være dramatisk oppbygde. Propagandafilmer er et eksempel på filmer som skal påvirke konsumentens oppfatninger, mens reklamefilmer har et kommersielt budskap. Bildeformater Det er utviklet flere ulike standarder for filmfremvisning gjennom filmens historie. De vanligste formatene i dag er 1,66:1 (i europeisk film) og 1,85:1 (for amerikansk film), begge for 35-millimetersfilm. Andre bildeformater og teknikker er DV Cam, Super-8, 16-millimetersfilm og vanlig VHS. De ulike bildeformatene påvirker ikke nødvendigvis innholdet, men kvaliteten kan likevel brukes for å påvirke fremstillingen. I filmen The Blair Witch Project benyttet man for eksempel VHS-kamera for å gi et inntrykk av at filmen var en dokumentar til tross for at det var en Fiktiv dokumentar Film og andre medier Film og litteratur Film har i lang tid anvendt litterært kildemateriale: Flere av Shakespeares dramatiske skuespill har vært innspilt på film flere ganger, og Sherlock Holmes har blitt til film flere ganger enn noen annen litterær figur. Å forvandle en roman eller et skuespill til film kalles adapsjon, og har en egen kategori i oscarutdelingen. Etter 1960-tallet ble det motsatte også virkelighet, da storfilmer kom ut i bokform, ofte i billige utgaver med filmens plakat på fremsiden, og noen bilder fra filmen samlet i et særtrykk midt i boken. Eksempler på slike er Tid for hevn og flere av de nyere James Bond-filmene. Film og drama Film (og fremfor alt spillefilmer) er i likhet med teater et dramatisk medium. Begge bygger på en allerede bestemt handling som blir delt inn i scener, med like forutbestemte rollefigurer og replikker. Filmproduksjon skiller seg imidlertid fra en teaterproduksjon på flere områder, blant annet på grunn av at skuespillet i en film blir lagret på fotografisk film eller digitalt. Siden tidlig på 1900-tallet har regissører dessuten arbeidet med ulike bildeutsnitt, montage-teknikker og musikk for å skape stemninger. Film og radio Radioen hadde lenge vært familiens samlingspunkt før filmen kom, og selv om radioen beholdt sin stilling til langt inn i 1940-årene, var det filmen som overtok flere av dens funksjoner. Filmen ble det fremste nyhetsmediet, filmen tok ved hjelp av billige filmer over eventyrfortellingen, og kanskje fremfor alt fikk kjendisene fra film større gjennomslagskraft enn de fra radio. Film og TV Film og TV var lenge konkurrenter. I USA ble det for eksempel lenge produsert film på veskysten (i Hollywood utenfor Los Angeles), mens TV ble produsert på østkysten (i New York). Rent teknisk utviklet filmen seg tidligere og raskere, men allerede i 1927 ble de første TV-bildene sendt over Atlanterhavet, og deretter innså mange fordelen med å sitte hjemme og se på TV fremfor å sitte i en trang kinosal. Når konkurransen hadde begynt bare øket den. Det var sjelden filmskuespillere frivillig gikk over til en TV-produksjon, og TV-skuespillere hadde små sjanser til å lykkes innen film, selv om det naturligvis finnes unntak. TV laget en del serier basert på berømte filmer: M*A*S*H for eksempel, mens film bare unntagsvis ville røre noe som hadde figurert på TV-skjermen. Det er først på 1980-tallet, da TV-serien Star Trek lyktes i å ta steget over til filmen og solgte store mengder kinobilletter at trenden begynte å snu. I dag figurerer selv kjente filmstjerner i TV-serier som C.S.I og Frustrerte fruer. Samarbeidet har delvis også kommet delvis på grunn av at fler og fler film- og TV-selskaper har samme eier. Film og dataspill Siden dataspillets barndom på 1980-tallet har det vært svært vanlig med filmbaserte spill. Noen filmer og filmserier som har gitt opphav til en mengde dataspill er Star Wars, Indiana Jones og Matrix. Enkelte dataspill er også filmet i ettertid, men disse har sjelden vist seg å bli godt mottatt (unntak finnes også her, som Tomb Raider). Filmpriser og filmfestivaler Spesielt godt mottatte filmer vises ofte på spesielle filmfestivaler, som filmfestivalen i Cannes. Enkelte filmer har på den andre siden premiere på store filmfestivaler for å skape oppmerksomhet og interesse. Mange filmfestivaler har egne prisutdelinger basert på jurystemmer. Den mest berømte filmprisen av dem alle er den amerikanske Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences Academy Award (vanligvis kalt Oscarprisen). Den har vært utdelt siden 1929. Den største norske filmprisen er Amanda-prisen. Film i verden Fransk film Mange av filmens pionerer kom fra Frankrike: Brødrene Lumière som laget verdens første filmer, Émile Cohl som laget den første animerte filmen, og Georges Méliès som var en foregangsmann i å eksperimentere med filmteknikker. I løpet av 1960-tallet ble den nye franske bølgen en av de viktigste innflytelsene innen film. I dag er den franske filmindustrien den mestselgende filmindustrien i Europa. Film i Hongkong Hongkong var lenge verdens tredje største filmindustri, etter Bollywood og Hollywood, men etter en filmkrise i midten av 1990-tallet ble den sterkt svekket. I dag er den i ferd med å innhente seg. Kjente stjerner som Bruce Lee og Jackie Chan har gjort Hongkongs filmindustri internasjonalt kjent, spesielt filmer som inneholder kung fu og annen action. Svensk film Svensk film har vært til stede siden tidlig på 1900-tallet. To av de mest kjente internasjonale regissørene er Ingmar Bergman og Lasse Hallstrøm. Norsk film Norsk film har ikke vært spesielt anerkjent internasjonalt, kanskje med unntak av Veiviseren som ble nominert til Oscar i 1988, og Elling som ble nominert til Oscar i 2001. Ni liv og Søndagsengler har også vært Oscar-nominerte, og Thor Heyerdahls film om Kon-Tiki-ekspedisjonen vant en Oscar i 1951. Fra 1990-tallet har imidlertid flere norske filmer gått svært godt på norske kinoer. Noen filmer er også eksportert, og har mottatt filmpriser i utlandet. En av de kanskje mest kjente norske filmregissørene i utlandet er Harald Zwart, som har laget filmer som One Night at McCool's og Agent Cody Banks Amerikansk film Siden 1920-tallet har USA dominert den globale filmindustrien med et bredt utvalg filmer, både kunstnerisk og teknisk banebrytende. Dette har bidratt til at det i den amerikanske kulturen finnes en inngrodd filmentusiasme. Takket være interessen for filmkunsten, og naturligvis den lave prisen, ble det vanligere og vanligere å besøke kinoen i USA. Man besøkte disse såkalte Nickelodeons, der det kostet en nickel (5 cent) for å se en film. Den mest fremgangsrike filmen fra denne perioden er sannsynligvis kjærlighetshistorien mellom Scarlett O'Hara og Rhett Butler i Tatt av vinden, en film som selv i dag holder rekorden i antall kinobesøkende. Indisk film Bollywood er navnet på den indiske filmindustriens hovedstad i Mumbai (tidligere Bombay). Her produserer de mest filmer i hele verden. De fleste filmene er på hindu og er ofte musikaler. Yrker innen film Foruten filmens skuespillere, statister og stuntmenn arbeider en mengde mennesker bak kamera med å produsere filmen. Regissøren har overordnet artistisk ansvar for filmen. Han iscenesetter det manuset som manusforfatterne har skrevet. Videre er det en produsent som produserer filmen. Se også Filmteori Filmteknikk **Kinematografi **Mise en scène **Klipping **Filmlyd Filmhistorie I tid: *Dokumentarfilm *Stumfilm *Sovjetisk montasjefilm *Tysk ekspresjonisme *Direct cinema *Cinéma vérité *Dogmefilm *Animasjonsfilm *Postmodernisme I land: *Norsk filmhistorie *Italiensk filmhistorie *Fransk filmhistorie *Amerikansk filmhistorie *Øst-europeisk filmhistorie *Tysk filmhistorie Tekniske begreper innen film **Spesialeffekter **Bluescreen **Anamorfisk bredformat **CinemaScope **Cinerama **35mm-film **70mm-film *Sjangerteori *Feministisk filmteori *Pyskoanalytisk filmteori *Filmvitenskapsmenn/kvinner Filmproduksjon * Ideutvikling\ManusUtvikling * Førproduksjon (postproduksjon) * Filming * Etterproduksjon(postproduksjon) * Distribuering ** Filmfestivaler ** Kino ** Filmutleie ** DVD ** TV visning ** Distribusjonsselskaper * Yrker innen film **Manusforfattere **Regissører **Produsenter **Script **Skuespillere ***Norske skuespillere ***Utenlandske skuespillere Filmfestivaler *Europeiske Filmfestivaler **Berlinale **Cannes filmfestival **Gøteborg filmfestival **Karlovy Vary filmfestival **Locarno filmfestival **Midnight Sun filmfestival **Rotterdam filmfestival **Venezia filmfestival **Le Giornate de Cinema Muto *Norske filmfestivaler **70mm-festivalen **Den Norske Filmfestivalen **Minimalen kortfilmfestival **Kosmorama **Kortfilmfestivalen i Grimstad **Film fra sør **Tromsø filmfestival **Bergen internasjonale filmfestival **Den norske dokumentarfilmfestivalen *Ikke-Europeiske Filmfestivaler **Toronto filmfestival **Sundance filmfestival **Sydney filmfestival **Hong Kong Film Awards **Golden Horse filmfestival Filmer *Norske filmer *Europeiske filmer *Amerikanske filmer Lister *Liste over mest innbringende filmer *Norske filmer *Utenlandske filmer Annet * Filmsensur Referanser